The Beauty in Our Moments
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: Coleção de One-shots. (Avery/Nelson)
1. Chapter 1

**Essa é uma série de one-shots que escrevo aleatoriamente no dia-a-dia sempre que tenho uma ideia, e resolvi reuní-los aqui. Alguns deles (como esse primeiro) são explanações de frases de "Fifty Sentences: Navery" que escrevi faz um tempo. Os one-shots publicados aqui não tem ordem cronológica nem relação com qualquer outra fic que escrevi antes, então podem ser lidos isoladamente.**

 **Eu não possuo CSI: CYBER. Apenas amo muito brincar com seus personagens.**

 **Espero que gostem!**

 **...**

 **BEIJO**

Ele a beijou pela primeira vez no final do dia após um caso emocionalmente desgastante, e quando ela o beijou de volta, Nelson soube que aquela mulher era o seu destino e que não havia caminho de volta.

Foi um dia difícil para todos, mais ainda para Avery. Além do peso de ter o destino do caso em sua responsabilidade (como sempre era), ela ainda havia sido questionada por seus métodos e tido uma quase briga com seu superior.

É claro que atrair o suspeito para a casa da vítima não era uma estratégia convencional, e Nelson podia reconhecer que também não era a mais segura, mas de que outra forma eles pegariam o perseguidor obsessivo que estava aterrorizando a vida daquela pobre mulher? Ele já havia matado sua melhor amiga e seu ex-namorado. Era uma questão de tempo até que a matasse também.

Ele havia se preocupado por ela e por tudo o que aconteceria se aquilo desse errado, mas o plano havia sido um sucesso a despeito das probabilidades. Ele havia estado lá quando Avery abraçou a mulher que chorava convulsivamente, dizendo que tudo estava bem e que agora poderia recomeçar sua vida.

No final do dia, ao entregar o relatório do caso em seu escritório, ele percebeu o quanto ela parecia cansada, e também aliviada. Seu cabelo estava um pouco desordenado, mas ela nunca havia parecido tão linda.

E ele sentiu novamente _aquilo_. Aquela sensação morna de borboletas no estômago, a boca seca, a dificuldade em se mover e em formar uma frase coerente. Ele estava apaixonado por ela.

Ele pensou em apenas deixar o relatório em sua mesa e ir embora, mas as palavras estavam fora de sua boca antes que pudesse perceber.

\- Você agiu muito bem hoje. Era uma ideia arriscada, mas valeu a pena.

Ela olhou para ele e ele viu a mesma ansiedade que sentia em si próprio. A mesma tensão. Ela também estava apaixonada por ele.

Nelson já sabia disso há algum tempo, o que tornava a ideia de nunca fazer nada ainda mais irritante.

\- Obrigada. - ela murmura - Todos nós agimos muito bem.

Os sentimentos borbulhavam à flor de sua pele. Um surto repentino de coragem tomou conta dele, e ele se aproximou dela. Talvez fosse a coisa mais estúpida a fazer, talvez ele se arrependesse mais tarde.

Ela não pareceu assustada, como ele esperava. Seus olhos eram selvagens, ardentes, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas. Ela o queria, e estava cada vez mais difícil esconder. Para ambos.

E Nelson resolveu que já bastava. Ele já estava cansado daquela agonia, daquela tensão, daquele tormento sem fim que era desejá-la em silêncio diariamente, a cada segundo.

Quando ele contornou a mesa e a beijou, ela respondeu no mesmo instante. Seus lábios tinham gosto de sal e de batom. O calor de sua boca movendo-se com a dele finalmente calou o turbilhão de emoções que se agitava dentro dele como um furacão.

Pareceu a coisa mais certa que ele havia feito em muito tempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coisa de Geração  
**  
Naquela manhã de sexta-feira, Avery despertou com o toque de sua campainha.

Sonolenta, ela afastou os cobertores e levantou-se, sobressaltada. O relógio de cabeceira marcava 7:15 - 15 minutos antes de seu despertador tocar - e ela só podia pensar em uma única pessoa que estaria ali àquela hora. Seu coração se aqueceu com a possibilidade de ver Nelson mais cedo que o normal, então rapidamente vestiu seu hobbie e correu para atender a porta.

Não era seu namorado do outro lado, no entanto.

O homem era branco e tinha o cabelo castanho claro. Usava um uniforme azul com o emblema de uma floricultura, e seus olhos eram gentis enquanto segurava um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

Não um simples buquê de rosas vermelhas. Um _gigantesco_ buquê de rosas vermelhas.

\- Sra. Ryan?

Avery passou a mão pelos cabelos, agora totalmente desperta.

\- Sim, sou eu.

O jovem rapaz sorriu.

\- Ah, ótimo!

Ele lhe entregou o buquê - que Avery segurou com dificuldade devido ao enorme volume - e pediu que ela assinasse um papel. Mesmo que ele estivesse agindo de forma rigorosamente profissional, Avery, como uma psicóloga, não pôde deixar de ler sua expressão, que parecia dizer algo como _"Ou ele a ama muito, ou cometeu um erro muito, muito grande."_

Ele se despediu com um aceno de cabeça quando ela o agradeceu.

Finalmente sozinha com as três dúzias de rosas - não poderia haver menos que isso ali, de acordo com seus cálculos -, ela não conseguia parar de sorrir enquanto lia o cartão que as acompanhava.

 _ **Okay, isso não é muito criativo. Na verdade, é a coisa mais clichê de todas as coisas clichês do mundo, mas acredite em mim, não encontrei nenhuma ideia melhor. E bem, todos sabem que mulheres adoram flores, e eu estou torcendo - rezando - para que você não seja uma exceção.  
Eu te amo. Feliz dia dos namorados. **_

Rapidamente, Avery olhou em seu calendário e a data estava lá: 14 de fevereiro.

Ela não se surpreendeu por ter esquecido, mesmo que nos últimos dias cada lugar público da cidade estivesse coberto por imagens de corações, ursos de pelúcia e caixas de chocolate. Sua rotina era tão louca que ela só se atentava a datas quando era realmente necessário.

O que a surpreendeu foi Nelson ter se lembrado, e principalmente ter lhe enviado aquele tipo de presente. Ele não era alguém que ela imaginava como romântico, e mesmo que fosse, um buquê de rosas daquele tamanho definitivamente não era algo que ela esperava de um homem da idade dele. Talvez ele lhe desse um par de ingressos para o show de alguma banda (que ela não conhecia, mas que ele iria jurar que ela seria fã depois de vê-los tocar) ou mesmo algo tecnológico, como algum programa de computador super inteligente feito especialmente para ela gerenciar seus horários e compromissos.

Flores deveriam ser um presente estranho e antiquado para ele, e isso tornava seu gesto ainda mais adorável.

* * *

 ****  
O primeiro momento que ela teve a sós com ele foi na metade da manhã, enquanto ele tentava derrubar um site de venda de drogas na deep web.

Ele estava totalmente concentrado na tarefa, a testa franzida e os olhos semicerrados. Avery olhou bem para os dois lados, certificando-se de que ninguém estava olhando para aquele laboratório, então se aproximou bruscamente e beijou seus lábios com força.

\- Obrigada pelo presente. - ela sussurrou, se divertindo ao ver sua expressão surpresa e confusa. Avery era inflexível quanto aos limites de seu contato físico no ambiente de trabalho. No geral, eles mal se olhavam nos olhos.

\- Nelson o que você estava pensando? Eu precisei de três vasos para acomodar todas aquelas rosas! Elas são lindas!

Ele sorriu, os olhos brilhantes ao perceber que seu presente havia tido o exato efeito esperado.

\- Eu pensei que essa fosse uma coisa comum no seu tempo e...

Avery estreitou os olhos, mas sem parar de sorrir.

\- Brody Nelson... Você está me chamando de _velha?_

\- Não! - ele responde na mesma hora, os olhos arregalados - É só que... Eu só acho que é uma coisa de geração... Você sabe, a maioria do homens de hoje já não fazem esse tipo de coisa, então eu pensei que você iria gostar.

\- Eu sei. Eu estava só brincando. Eu amei as rosas. E eu amo você.

\- Eu amo você também.

Ele voltou ao trabalho, e Avery deixou o laboratório com um sorriso nos lábios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eu te amo  
**  
Tão silenciosamente quanto possível, Avery, Nelson e Elijah rodearam a pequena casa de madeira, as armas em punho. A noite estava quente e escura, e eles também usavam lanternas.

Seus passos na grama ecoavam nos ouvidos de Nelson, e seu coração estava disparado. Era a primeira vez que ele saia à campo daquele jeito (não para hackear ou quebrar criptografias, mas para atirar a qualquer momento se necessário) e o medo de fazer algo errado ainda fazia com que suas mãos tremessem.

Mas é claro que ele não demonstraria isso para a equipe. Muito menos para Avery.

Ele podia ver a sede de sangue nos olhos de sua namorada. Aquele caso havia acabado com ela, e cada um da equipe podia ver. Todas as situações em seu trabalho eram ruins, mas quando o que estava em jogo era a vida de uma criança, aquilo a destruía emocionalmente. E para maximizar a tensão e o estresse, não era apenas uma criança que agora tinha a vida nas mãos da equipe. Eram três.

Ao se aproximarem da porta, os três trocaram um olhar e Avery assentiu. Aquela era sua forma silenciosa de dizer: _"Agora!"_

Elijah chutou a porta, que se abriu em um instante, e eles invadiram. O lugar era pequeno, claustrofóbico. Tinha cheiro de poeira de bebida alcoólica.

\- FBI! - Nelson gritou - Eliot Turner, parado! Mãos para cima agora!

Elijah assumiu o lado esquerdo, e Avery o direito. Nelson estava no meio dos dois, cara a cara com o suspeito. Seu coração batia forte, e a respiração era difícil.

Eliot Turner tinha olhos selvagens e odiosos, e apontava sua arma para o canto esquerdo onde estavam elas.

Kate, Ellie e Victoria.

As três meninas estavam tremendo, assustadas e com lágrimas em seus rostos. Elas tinham correntes em seus calcanhares.

\- Se vocês deram mais um passo, elas morrem. As três.

\- Abaixe essa arma agora, Eliot. - Elijah exclamou, calmo mas autoritário - É a única chance que você tem de viver.

\- Elas são minhas, vocês não vão tirá-las de mim!

\- Eliot... Elas não são suas. Você as roubou, e acredite em mim, antes de ferí-las você estará morto.

E então aconteceu tão rápido que ele mal pode processar. A expressão de Eliot mudou de medo para determinação, e ele virou-se para atirar nas garotas. Nelson levou meio segundo para lembrar-se de seu treinamento em Quântico, e sobre o que deveria fazer em uma situação como aquela. Um único disparo - diretamente na cabeça - e Eliot estava caído no chão.

Avery correu imediatamente para as crianças, confortando-as, dizendo que havia acabado e que agora elas estavam seguras. Elijah abaixou-se e colocou os dois dedos no pescoço de Eliot, checando sua pulsação. Ele estava morto.

Nelson baixou a arma sentindo seu coração batendo nos ouvidos. Suas mãos estavam tremendo, mas ele estava aliviado. Ele havia feito a coisa certa.

* * *

Minutos depois, o corpo de Eliot havia sido retirado e as meninas estavam sendo atendidas pelos paramédicos.

Nelson encontrou Avery próxima à ambulância, os olhos atentos acompanhando os últimos detalhes da operação.

Ela não tirava os olhos das crianças, e ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando. Ele sabia o quão envolvida ela estava naquele caso, e como havia prometido às famílias que faria o impossível para trazer suas filhas de volta. Ela estaria emocionalmente destruída se não houvesse conseguido salvá-las.

Silenciosamente, ele se aproximou e tocou seu ombro.

\- Você está bem? - ele perguntou.

Avery assentiu.

\- Sim. Agora sim. Você agiu muito bem lá dentro, sabe? Valeram a pena os meses que quase enlouqueci de saudade.

Ele sorriu, se lembrando daquele tempo com certa dor. Os dias que nunca passavam, as provas e mais provas, a pressão psicológica, os treinamentos, a saudade insuportável de Avery.

\- É. - ele concluiu - Valeram sim.

\- Você sabe, Elijah está adorando ter um parceiro.

\- Eu sei.

Eles se encararam por um tempo, um sorriso tímido brincando em seus lábios.

\- A noite está tão bonita... - disse Avery - Veja a lua. Está enorme. É uma pena que em meio a tudo o que vivemos não prestamos atenção em coisas como essa.

Ela fitava fitando o céu com olhos brilhantes, e ele não pôde deixar de refletir o quão incrível ela era.

Aquelas garotas estavam vivas não por causa dele, mas por causa dela. Por sua determinação apaixonada em se agarrar a cada fio de esperança. Não era isso o que ela fazia com todos os casos? Ela arriscava sua vida, desafiava seus superiores, iria ao inferno se preciso para que a vida de um inocente fosse salva.

Incrível demais para ser real, e mais ainda, para ser dele.

Mas ela era, e às vezes ele ainda tinha dificuldade em acreditar.

\- Eu te amo, Avery. - ele disse de repente, sem pensar.

Ela olhou para ele, um pouco chocada e surpresa, mas seus olhos entregavam a emoção que sentia. Era a primeira vez que ele dizia isso daquele jeito, com todas as letras.

E naquele momento ele sabia - assim como ela sabia - o quão real aquilo era. O quão forte era a relação que tinham construído. Olhando nos olhos um do outro, os dois sabiam perfeitamente.

Então, ela fez algo que quebrava as regras. Ela o beijou.

Os lábios se uniram numa dança calma, ritmada, sem nenhuma pressa. Seus braços envolviam o corpo um do outro, embora não pudessem sentir muito através do colete à prova de balas que ambos usavam.

Avery tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando respondeu:

\- Eu te amo também.

Do céu, a lua iluminava seus rostos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chuva  
**  
\- Não há a mínima chance de sairmos de casa hoje. - Avery olhou pela janela, observando a forte tempestade que caía - A não ser que seja para pegarmos um resfriado.

Nelson deu de ombros, como se não se importasse.

\- Pelo menos compramos os ingressos pelo site. Podemos reaproveitá-los para outro dia.

\- Lá se foi nosso cinema. - ela suspirou, desapontada.

\- Bem, ainda podemos fazer algo legal. - ele aproximou-se de Avery e da janela - Basta ter _imaginação_.

Avery notou a malícia em sua voz e riu. Nelson franziu a testa.

\- Ei... Não me entenda mal! Eu não estava me referindo a... Bem, você sabe. Não que eu pense que é uma má ideia...

Avery negou com a cabeça.

\- _Não é_ uma má ideia. Mas agora eu realmente quero ver um filme. Se não no cinema, aqui mesmo está ótimo.

\- Precisa ser necessariamente um filme? Podemos ver aquela série que você fala o tempo todo. Como é o nome? Criminal Minds?

Avery assentiu.

\- Tem certeza de que quer ver comigo? Já estou na 8 temporada, você não entenderá muita coisa.

\- Sem problemas. Você pode me explicar o essencial ao longo dos episódios.

Avery sorriu.

\- Certo. Mas antes, vamos colocar roupas mais confortáveis.

* * *

Eles passaram a tarde toda no sofá, abraçados embaixo de um cobertor com uma bacia de pipocas no colo vendo uma maratona de Criminal Minds.

Pararam no 5º episódio, quando seus olhos ardiam de encarar a tela da TV e seus corpos estavam doloridos de ficar na mesma posição. A chuva ainda não havia parado.

\- Acho que vi o suficiente para dizer que gosto muito dessa série. Os personagens são geniais, os casos, a dinâmica da equipe. Não é sem motivo que já está no ar há 12 anos.

\- Foi renovada para mais uma temporada, então serão pelo menos 13.

Nelson moveu-se no sofá, buscando uma posição mais confortável para ficar de frente a ela.

\- De fato, a série é ótima, mas não consigo entender por que você a vê. É tão próximo da nossa realidade...

\- É exatamente por isso. - Avery respondeu, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro - Às vezes é bom ter algo com o que se identificar. Torna mais fácil acreditar que o que fazemos vale a pena, mesmo que nem sempre tenhamos finais felizes.

\- Mesmo sabendo que nunca vamos conseguir pegar todos os vilões. - Nelson completa.

\- Sim. Isso também.

\- Qual o seu personagem favorito? - ele perguntou, realmente curioso.

\- Eu gosto de todos eles, mas tenho uma simpatia a mais por Hotch. Quer dizer, ele já sofreu tanto, de maneiras inimagináveis e permanece uma rocha. Sua esposa, Hayley, ela foi...

\- Não, não, não! - Nelson a interrompeu agitando as mãos - Por favor não me dê spoilers.

Avery franziu a testa.

\- Você vai ver a série?

\- Sim. Estou convencido de que vale a pena. Além disso, vai ser bom termos algo em comum para conversar.

\- Esteja preparado. - ela alertou - Como você viu, não é uma trama muito feliz. Há episódios que irão literalmente arrasar seu coração. E sua alma.

\- Eu sei. Não é isso o que todas as séries fazem?

Eles compartilharam uma pequena risada.

\- De certa forma, é sim.

Depois de um curto silêncio, ele se inclinou, cobrindo a curta distância entre eles, e capturou seus lábios. O beijo era suave e preguiçoso. Não havia luxúria naquele beijo, não havia o ardor que experimentavam pouco antes de começarem a tirar as roupas. Havia apenas calor e conforto, como sentar-se em frente a uma lareira num dia frio. Os dedos de Nelson deslizaram em seu pescoço e em seus ombros enquanto ele a beijava, e Avery suspirou de prazer, correndo as mãos por seu peito quente.

Para ela ainda era estranho tocá-lo e ser tocada daquela forma, tão amorosamente. Era ainda mais estranho que o sexo em si. O sexo era um ato básico, cego, instintivo. De certa forma menos complexo que o carinho, a ânsia de proteger, a necessidade angustiante de tê-lo por perto o tempo todo.

Era estranho de um jeito bom. Algo que ela não trocaria por nada, se pudesse.

\- Agora eu quero saber. Qual o seu personagem favorito até agora?

\- Reid, sem dúvida. - Nelson respondeu de imediato - Quer dizer... O cara é um computador humano. Tem um banco de dados inteiro na cabeça! Sabe dados estatísticos sobre qualquer coisa sem nem pensar. Você já imaginou o quanto isso seria útil?

Avery abriu um sorriso.

\- Eu sabia que você gostaria de Reid. Todos o amam. Mas há uma desvantagem que você não iria querer.

\- E qual é?

\- Ele não leva jeito nenhum com as mulheres. - ela deu uma piscadela travessa e o puxou para outro beijo.

\- Se você vai ver a série desde o começo, - Avery murmurou depois que o beijo foi interrompido - por que não começamos agora?

\- Você já viu a primeira temporada. Tem certeza que quer ver de novo?

\- Para mim é um prazer. Já vi alguns episódios mais de duas vezes. Nunca fica entediante.

\- Então está pronta para mais cinco episódios?

Avery sorriu, presunçosa.

\- Estou pronta para mais seis.

Do lado de fora, a chuva continuava caindo.


	5. Chapter 5

**FRIO**

Estava frio quando eles fizeram sexo pela primeira vez.

Na verdade, aquele estava prometendo ser o dia mais frio daquele inverno. A temperatura estava próxima a dois graus, e as ruas de DC estavam cobertas pela neve.

Ambos usavam muitos casacos quando chegaram até o quarto, mas pouco a pouco eles foram ficando pelo caminho. Quando todas as suas roupas de frio haviam sido retiradas, deixando Avery apenas em seu sutiã de renda azul, ela soltou-se dos braços de Nelson e caminhou rapidamente até o guarda-roupas.

Ele ficou sentado na cama, o cenho franzido, de repente apreensivo.

\- Avery? Há algo errado? Eu fiz algo errado?

\- Não. - ela respondeu, a voz mal audível enquanto tirava do armário um grosso cobertor de lã.

Parte dela sabia que aquilo era mesmo necessário, mas a outra parte só queria alguns segundos para processar o que estava acontecendo, o que estava prestes a acontecer. Apesar do frio, as palmas de suas mãos suavam. O ritmo de seu coração era uma loucura, e ela estava tremendo ligeiramente.

Avery sabia que aquele seria um grande passo em seu relacionamento. Depois disso, as coisas nunca mais seriam iguais. Tudo se tornaria ainda mais forte, mais sólido, mais real.

Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ela estava em uma posição tão vulnerável perante alguém. Para Nelson, ela havia se despido de todas as suas defesas, havia quebrado todos os muros que a protegiam emocionalmente. Ela havia lhe dado acesso ao seu "eu" mais genuíno, deixando-o conhecer as camadas mais profundas de seu ser. Sem máscaras, sem disfarces, com todas as suas falhas e fraquezas.

E aquilo lhe dava medo.

Naquela relação, Avery sentia-se andando em uma montanha russa. Queria se entregar, mergulhar de cabeça e desfrutar de todas as sensações maravilhosas que aquilo trazia, mas tinha medo de cair. Ela era otimista, mas não ingênua. Eles eram diferentes em tantos sentidos, quase incompatíveis se ela fizesse uma análise fria. Quanto mais longe eles fossem, quanto mais estreitos fossem os laços que criassem, mais dolorosa seria a queda se um dia tudo acabasse.

Mas olhando nos olhos ardentes Nelson, tudo o que ela via era uma confiança cega e fervorosa. Ele podia estar com qualquer outra mulher mais jovem e atraente, mais compatível com seu jeito de ser, mas havia escolhido a _ela_. Ele estava ali, disposto a amá-la e a fazer o impossível para aquilo dar certo. O mínimo que ele merecia era a mesma coisa por parte dela. Se ela estava ali, tinha de estar inteira. Como ele.

Então, ela respirou fundo e jogou o cobertor sobre a cama, esticando-o até cobrí-la por completo.

\- Meu aquecedor está quebrado. - ela explicou depois do que pareceu uma eternidade - Se vamos fazer isso agora, precisamos nos cobrir ou morreremos de frio.

Ele sorriu aliviado ao ouvir sua resposta. Não havia nada errado.

\- Então... - Avery voltou até ele - Onde estávamos mesmo?

Ele não respondeu. Não com palavras. Ele apenas esmagou seus lábios juntos, puxando-a para seu colo e enroscando a perna dela em sua cintura. Avery gemeu em sua boca, deixando-se dominar pelo desejo que a consumia. Nelson soltou o fecho de seu sutiã e o atirou do outro lado do quarto enquanto beijava avidamente seu pescoço.

Ela havia sonhado com aquilo tantas vezes, em tantos momentos diferentes, de tantas maneiras. Agora finalmente era real, e todos os seus medos haviam sido esquecidos. Ela só queria amá-lo e se deixar ser amada por ele.

Os dois se esgueiraram para debaixo do cobertor, mas o que verdadeiramente os manteve aquecidos foi o calor de seus próprios corpos. 


	6. Chapter 6

**REAL**

No dia em que o FBI o prendeu, Nelson sabia que aquele momento mudaria sua vida para sempre.

Ele só não sabia que a mudança seria pra melhor, e certamente não imaginava que aquele "melhor" viria da forma como aconteceu.

Primeiro, ele não planejou se apaixonar por ela. Apenas aconteceu, dia após a dia sem ele perceber, até que era tarde demais para evitar. No começo, ela era apenas a chefe irritante que tinha o poder de controlar sua vida, seus relacionamentos, ditando o que ele podia ou não fazer. Depois, passou a ser aquela que ele admirava, aquela que o havia salvado e que acreditava que ele poderia ser bom. Finalmente, era ela a mulher por quem ele estava perdidamente apaixonado, por mais ridículo e errado que parecesse.

Ele também nunca considerou que ela sentisse o mesmo, mas o destino não parava de surpreendê-lo.

No início, Nelson imaginou que sua mente estava lhe pregando peças, que ele estava vendo o que queria ver. Mas quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ele tinha certeza de que era verdadeiro.

A maneira como ela se comportava em torno dele, inquieta, desconfortável. A forma como ela não conseguia manter os olhos em seu rosto por muito tempo quando conversavam, precisando desviá-los para baixo a cada cinco segundos. A tensão que emanava dela quando estavam próximos, como ela parecia nervosa, sem jeito, sem saber como agir. O rubor em seu rosto...

Olhando para ela, Nelson sentia-se olhando para um espelho, e não podia significar outra coisa. Ela também o queria.

Mas eles nunca falavam sobre isso, embora soubessem que o outro sentia o mesmo. Nenhuma palavra, nenhuma expressão, nenhuma dica. Nada. Até que um dia aconteceu.

Quando aquilo se tornou demasiadamente insuportável, quando chegou ao ponto de o ar entre eles ser irrespirável, eles se beijaram. Sem perguntas, sem pedir permissão. Apenas gravitaram um para o outro como dois imãs.

Eles sabiam dos riscos, sabiam de suas diferenças e do quanto aquilo seria complicado, mas decidiram tentar.

Agora, olhando para onde estavam, ainda parecia totalmente surreal. Todos os dias quando acordava ao lado dela, ele se perguntava se estava em algum tipo de sonho louco, ou vivendo uma realidade paralela.

Se há um ano atrás alguém lhe houvesse dito que um dia ele estaria na cama com a mulher que o prendeu, Nelson teria rido. Ele também chamaria de louco quem dissesse que aquela mesma mulher seria a coisa mais importante da sua vida.

Talvez fosse mesmo um pouco louco, mas era verdade. Avery era a responsável por tudo de bom que havia acontecido a ele nos últimos tempos. Ela era tudo de bom que ele tinha agora.

Esticando um pouco a mão, ele podia tocar a maciez de sua pele, as suas costas nuas, a mecha de cabelo louro caído em seu rosto. Ele ainda sentia um leve ardor em seus ombros, onde as unhas dela haviam raspado um pouco forte demais na noite passada enquanto faziam amor. Ela cheirava como frutas - o cheiro do creme hidratante que usava todos os dias - e sua respiração fazia cócegas em seu rosto.

Tão linda.

\- O que você está fazendo acordado? - Avery murmurou em uma voz disforme de quem não estava totalmente desperta - Ainda é tão cedo...

\- Eu pensei que já fosse tarde. - ele respondeu, aconchegando-se mais próximo a ela - Mas você está certa, ainda é cedo. Volte a dormir.

No momento em que ele terminou de falar, ela já estava novamente adormecida. Ele a puxou para seus braços, e sua cabeça loura automaticamente pousou em seu peito. Nelson fechou os olhos, com a certeza reconfortante de que aquilo era real.

Ela era real, e ainda seria quando ele acordasse.

Em poucos segundos ele também estava dormindo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Risada  
**  
Depois de duas semanas trabalhando para o FBI na Cyber Division, Nelson estava surpreso ao perceber o quanto se sentia bem.

Na primeira vez em que havia entrado ali, ele imaginou que aquele trabalho seria uma espécie de tortura, ainda pior que a prisão. De nenhuma maneira ele se via a como um White Hat, menos ainda trabalhando com os federais. Naquele mundo, ele sentia-se como um gato em uma família de lobos.

No entanto, surpreendentemente e ao contrário de suas expectativas, ele estava se adaptando. Aos poucos, ele estava se acostumando àquele ambiente, àquelas pessoas.

Raven mais que qualquer um entendia o que ele estava vivendo, e era uma boa companhia; Elijah era amistoso apesar de sua postura de policial mau, e mesmo Krumitz era legal com ele, apesar de seus humores imprevisíveis. Ele sentia-se acolhido e importante como jamais havia se sentido sendo um Black Hat.

E é claro, também havia ela.

Avery não era a chefe arrogante e autoritária que ele havia pensado no começo. Ela era rígida quanto ao trabalho e as regras, mas também era gentil e paciente. Ela o encorajava e o valorizava, e acima de tudo, ela o respeitava.

Nelson não estava acostumado a ser respeitado, e talvez isso explicasse o estranho fascínio que ele estava desenvolvendo por ela.

Era estranho e muito desconfortável, mas ele às vezes ele se flagrava tentando impressioná-la, surpreendê-la, roubar aquele sorriso satisfeito que ela sempre lhe dava quando algo que ele fazia a agradava. Além disso, ele começou a reparar em pequenos detalhes, como a quantidade excessiva de café que ela bebia, como suas mãos eram pequenas e como seus olhos tinham uma cor que ele não conseguia definir. Ele sabia que não devia estar prestando atenção naquelas coisas, mas simplesmente não conseguia parar.

Finalmente, o mais importante dos fatores que o havia levado a mudar seu pensamento eram os criminosos com os quais lidavam. Eram assassinos, Black Hats que hackeavam para ferir pessoas, como o alvo que estavam perseguindo agora. Isso fez Nelson pensar que suas habilidades podiam ser usadas para coisas muito mais úteis e importantes do que causar caos por diversão.

\- O sangue que encontramos deu num beco sem saída. - Avery diz aborrecida enquanto entra no laboratório - Preciso que você me leve a um fórum de Black Hat na deep web.

Ele se surpreende pela forma como ela diz, fazendo parecer tão fácil quanto entrar no site do Google.

\- Olha... - ele começa a explicar - Não é tão fácil assim. A rede é como o vizinho mau. Você tem que saber que ao entrar deve ser rápido.

\- Precisamos de um fórum sobre violência sexual. - ela insiste - Um desses que são estimulados sexualmente por extrema carnificina. É aí que ele está a espreita!

\- Você tem que ser convidado. E os administradores que criam e executam o site? Eles levam muito à sério sua exclusividade. Eles vão te bloquear e travar seu computador se não te quiserem no fórum.

\- Então crie uma identidade e ganhe a confiança deles. - ela responde como se fosse óbvio.

Ela estava mesmo dizendo isso? Estava mandando-o entrar na deep web quando seu acordo com o FBI o proibia terminantemente?

Às vezes, ela o deixava confuso.

\- Mas pelo que eu sei, o acordo que me mantém fora da prisão diz que eu não posso acessar a deep web ou mesmo associar...

\- Oh, esqueça isso. - ela o interrompe, agitando as mãos - Estamos trabalhando em um caso. Apenas faça.

\- Okay... - Nelson olha para ela, surpreso e animado - Gosto da forma como você manda.

Enquanto vira as costas para ir embora, ela ri.

A risada é curta, mas o som é melodioso, provocante. Leva um tempo até que ele encontre o adjetivo perfeito: sensual.

Um segundo depois, Nelson se assusta com o pensamento. Ele sente seu rosto esquentar e uma imensa confusão toma conta de sua mente ao perceber o quanto aquela mulher estava bagunçando sua cabeça.

Ele começa a trabalhar, esperando esquecer aquilo o mais rápido possível. Não funciona.

A risada de Avery ecoou em sua mente pelo resto daquele dia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mágica de Bebês**

Depois de vinte minutos segurando o bebê que chorava sem parar, Nelson admitiu a si mesmo que estava, literalmente, entrando em desespero.

Ele já havia tentado de tudo. Cantar, sacudi-la, alimentá-la, colocar mais roupas, menos roupas, mudar as fraldas, fazê-la dormir. Nada disso estava fazendo qualquer diferença.

Avery sem dúvidas a teria acalmado em 5 minutos. Ela parecia ter uma espécie de encantamento para bebês, porque bastava estar em seus braços por cinco segundos para Danielle parar imediatamente de chorar. Maldita a reunião que a estava mantendo longe deles às 11:30 da noite.

\- Seria tão maravilhoso se você soubesse falar... - ele murmurou para o bebê desolado e ruidoso que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Quando Nelson finalmente ouviu o som de passos se aproximando e a chave sendo girada na fechadura, ele suspirou e deu graças aos céus.

Ao se deparar com a cena, os olhos de Avery se arregalaram.

\- Nelson... O que está acontecendo?

O choro de Danielle era alto, obrigando-o a falar mais alto do que o normal.

\- Eu não sei. Eu literalmente não sei.

Ela atravessou o quarto, e a princípio ele pensou que ela iria pegar o bebê. No entanto, Avery pegou apenas um objeto - um pequeno objeto cor de rosa que estivera pendurado na roupa de Danielle e tempo todo - e gentilmente o levou à sua boca.

Foi como uma mágica. Como apertar o botão "mudo" do controle remoto.

\- Então era isso? O tempo todo? A chupeta?

Avery tinha uma expressão divertida, provavelmente porque não sabia o estado de pânico em que ele havia estado minutos atrás.

\- A chupeta é a solução em 99% das vezes em que o choro não é por fome. É como uma mágica de bebês. Há quanto tempo ela está chorando?

Nelson ainda tinha o rosto assustado, e a perplexidade de saber que a solução estava bem na sua frente o tempo todo não ajudava.

\- Vinte minutos, aproximadamente. Eu já estava ficando louco. Tentei qualquer coisa que você pode imaginar.

\- Não qualquer coisa. - ela corrigiu - Você tentou tudo menos o mais fácil e óbvio. - ela piscou para ele.

Nelson observou a garotinha em seus braços. Ela estava perfeitamente calma enquanto sugava avidamente a chupeta, e ele fez uma nota mental de comprar mais pelo menos uma dúzia daquelas coisas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Este one-shot pode é uma pequena continuação do capítulo 2 "Coisa de Geração".**

* * *

 **Compromisso**

Avery não sabia, mas ter recebido aquelas rosas pela manhã não seria a única surpresa daquele dia dos namorados.

Seu dia de trabalho havia sido relativamente tranquilo. Nenhum caso havia chegado, o que a deixou lidando com a papelada acumulada em sua mesa praticamente o dia todo. No fim da tarde, Nelson foi para casa antes dela, como já era de costume, e tudo o que ela esperava era terminar o quanto antes para se juntar a ele.

Seus planos se limitavam a talvez ver um filme, - ou um episódio de alguma série, ou mesmo algum documentário aleatório que estivesse passando na TV - e depois dormir seu merecido sono abraçada a seu namorado.

Porém, o que a recebeu ao chegar em casa definitivamente não era o esperado.

A primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção foi um cheiro tão maravilhoso que a fez se perguntar de onde vinha. Tomates. Molho de tomate, salsa, alguns temperos. Por um instante, ela pensou que talvez fosse do andar de cima (ou de baixo), mas não, estava forte demais. Aquilo tinha de estar vindo dali de dentro.

Então, ela largou sua bolsa sobre o sofá e caminhou até a cozinha, e o que ela viu ao chegar na porta a fez parar.

Nelson usava um avental e estava rodeado por ingredientes. Cebola, pimentão, os tomates e os temperos que ela havia identificado a princípio, e algo que estava borbulhando em uma panela no fogo. A mesa de jantar estava forrada com uma toalha branca, posta com pratos, talheres, duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho. Uma rápida olhada para o rótulo a fez perceber que não era o vinho comum que eles costumavam tomar no dia-a-dia. Era importado, de uma marca que gritava "caro". Tudo impecavelmente alinhado e organizado.

Ele não a viu a princípio, e estava concentrado como se tivesse um tempo delimitado para terminar tudo, muito semelhante àqueles competidores de programas de culinária. A cena lhe encheu de ternura, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe deu vontade de rir.

\- Nelson?

Ele sobressaltou-se ao ouvir sua voz, olhando-a com espanto enquanto fatiava um tomate sobre a tábua.

\- Avery! Oh… Você chegou rápido!

Avery ergueu uma sobrancelha, não podendo evitar um sorriso.

\- Hã… Devo me desculpar?

\- Não! - ele rapidamente se explicou - Não é que eu não esteja feliz em te ver, é só que, tecnicamente, era para estar tudo pronto quando você chegasse.

\- Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Bem… É dia dos namorados, e pensei em fazer uma surpresa. Estive vendo algumas coisas no youtube e comprei os ingredientes no caminho.

Avery deu uma pequena risada e caminhou a curta distância até ele.

\- Nelson... você não precisava ter todo esse trabalho. Para mim, um filme e pipoca seria ótimo.

\- E passar a noite do dia dos namorados fazendo o mesmo que todos os fins de semana? Jamais! - ele a conduziu até a mesa, pegou a garrafa de vinho e uma das taças e a serviu. - Agora desfrute seu vinho enquanto eu termino o jantar.

Avery sentiu algo como um nó na garganta. Ela esteve sozinha por tanto tempo que não se lembrava de como era ser surpreendida daquela forma. Era uma sensação inquietante, como cócegas.

\- Sim, senhor. - ela respondeu degustando o primeiro gole de sua taça - Estarei aqui sentada e comportada até que você esteja em apuros com algo e peça a minha ajuda.

Nelson apenas revirou os olhos e voltou ao que estava fazendo, sob o olhar divertido e amoroso de Avery.

* * *

Depois do jantar, eles estavam aconchegados no sofá, sonolentos depois da refeição, com a TV ligada em algo que não estavam realmente prestando a atenção.

\- Se eu soubesse que você cozinhava tão bem, - Avery disse numa voz baixa e preguiçosa - teria te deixado fazer isso mais vezes.

Nelson sorriu.

\- Fico feliz que gostou. Valeram a pena os 20 minutos da voz incrivelmente monótona do chef que me ensinou.

Avery riu um pouco.

\- Não consigo te imaginar pesquisando receitas na internet.

Ele não respondeu a isso com nenhum outro comentário brincalhão. Apenas ficou em silêncio por um tempo, até que virou-se para ela de modo a olhá-la nos olhos.

\- Na verdade, - ele começou, seu tom com um toque de nervosismo que fez Avery se alarmar - Eu tenho uma coisa para você.

Ela franziu a testa, surpresa e confusa.

\- Mais uma coisa? Pensei que minha cota de surpresas já havia se esgotada por hoje.

Então, Nelson puxou algo do bolso - uma pequena caixinha preta - e a abriu diante dela.

\- Eu não sei se vai servir ou se você vai gostar, mas posso trocar se for preciso.

Os olhos de Avery se ampliaram. Seus lábios se separaram, e por um instante, ela estava perplexa demais para falar. Seus olhos brilhavam tanto quanto a jóia a sua frente.

Era isso o que estava acontecendo? Ele estava lhe dando um anel?

\- Você não precisa tomar isso como um pedido de casamento. - ele explicou-se cuidadosamente, a voz tão séria e suave como ela jamais havia ouvido - É só que... nos relacionamentos, um anel significa compromisso. E eu quero que você saiba que eu estou inteiramente comprometido com você e com o que nós temos. Sou totalmente seu.

Avery não pôde reprimir as lágrimas involuntárias que escaparam de seus olhos e deslizaram, silenciosas, por suas bochechas. Sem ter palavras suficientes, ela o puxou e beijou-o profundamente, esperando que aquilo o deixasse saber o quão feliz ela estava.

\- Eu jamais tive qualquer dúvida disso. - ela respondeu, secando os últimos vestígios das lágrimas - Nunca. De nenhuma maneira.

Nelson encolheu os ombros, sorrindo de canto.

\- Nunca é demais deixar as coisas claras.

Então, ele pegou o anel e deslizou em seu dedo. Coube perfeitamente, como se feito especialmente para ela. Avery não conseguia parar de sorrir.

\- Eu sabia que meu dia dos namorados seria perfeito só por estarmos juntos, mas você acabou de reinventar meu conceito de "perfeição".

\- Ainda não está tudo perfeito. Espere um minuto.

Ele levantou-se e caminhou até o aparelho de som no canto da sala, ligando-o em seguida. Avery identificou a canção no momento em que ela começou a tocar. "I won't give up", de Jason Mraz.

Ele havia lhe enviado aquela música alguns meses antes, pedindo que ela ouvisse. E ela sabia - como uma boa psicóloga - que as músicas às vezes serviam como um meio de comunicação entre duas pessoas quando uma delas não conseguia transmitir uma mensagem em voz alta.

 _Quando eu olho em seus olhos_

 _É como observar o céu à noite_

 _Ou um belo amanhecer_

 _Eles carregam tanta coisa..._

 _E assim como as antigas estrelas_

 _Eu vejo que você chegou tão longe_

 _Para estar bem onde você está_

 _O quão antiga é a sua alma?_

 _Eu não vou desistir de nós_

 _Mesmo que os céus fiquem furiosos_

 _Eu estou te dando todo meu amor_

 _Ainda estou melhorando..._

 _E quando você precisar do seu espaço_

 _Para navegar um pouco_

 _Estarei aqui esperando pacientemente_

 _Para ver o que você vai encontrar_

 _Porque até as estrelas, elas queimam_

 _Algumas até caem sobre a Terra_

 _Nós temos muito a aprender_

 _Deus sabe que merecemos_

 _Não, eu não vou desistir…_

Ele voltou a sentar-se ao lado dela e eles ficaram assim por um tempo, apenas ouvindo a música e sentindo o que ela significava para eles: que mesmo com todas as diferenças, mesmo que eles fossem tão opostos quanto o sol e a lua, nenhum deles iria desistir do outro.


End file.
